


11.12

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Ever After [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, End of the Road, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: The last season will be upon us soon and this is my take on the final episode.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich Ever After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650094
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. The Alibi

It started with a photograph. It was a nice picture, a candid shot taken of the happy couple laughing with friends. Ian and Mickey had given the framed shot to Kev and V as a thank you for their help in pulling together the wedding. V had put it up on the shelves behind the bar. Where it had made many a customer smile, with memories of that day or happiness that something in the Southside could finally get its happy ending.

Scott Barker was not a happy camper. The world was becoming far too girlie and faggotty for him. Disgusting he called it. He’d come into the Alibi to try and get a break from all that shit and when he’d ordered his beer, he looked up and...  
What the fuck was that.  
“Hey!” He called to the barman. “Is that two dudes?” He pointed to the picture.  
“Er... yeah.” Mumbled the barman nervously. Johnny was new to the Southside and to the Alibi. “Friends of the owners, I think.”  
“Fuckin faggots. Get everywhere” Scott took a pull on his beer. Then he looked at the picture more closely.  
“Hey I know that one!”  
Johnny looked back at the picture again. Meant nothing to him so he shrugged as inoffensively as possible and made a non committal noise.  
“Huh.”  
He stepped out from behind the bar to collect the empties as it was a quiet day. He jumped when the door banged open and Terry Milkovich strode in with two of his cronies.  
“Three beers!” He shouted.  
Scott smirked at the noise and spun round on his stool. He pointed to Terry.  
“Your boy Mickey. That’s who it is.” He said, smugly to Terry.  
“What?” Snarled Terry.  
Scott gestured towards the photo with his head.  
“Your faggot son, Terry. In that pic.” He was trying not to laugh.  
Terry stormed over to Scott grabbed him by his collar.  
“You shut your shitting mouth!”  
Scott shrugged his shoulders. “What you gonna do about it, Terry? Hurt me? Ain’t gonna change the fact that there’s a Fairy Milkovich!”  
Terry threw him down in disgust. Scott legged it out of the bar. Terry was mumbling to himself.  
“What am I going to do? I know what I’m fuckin gonna do. Gonna do what I should have done years ago. Time to put the runt down. And that queer rainbow lovin redhead he hangs around with.”  
He turned to Johnny who was trying to be invisible, shrinking back against a wall.  
“Where are they?” He snarled.  
“I..I..I don’t know” stammered the young man.  
Terry reached out and grabbed him.  
“Don’t lie to me boy” he sneered “You ain’t got the balls for it.”  
“I really don’t know. I just work here!”  
There were tears starting to trickle down his face. Terry drew back his fiat and hit him in the face. He screamed in shock and pain.  
“I asked you a question faggot!”  
He hit the young bar man twice more before V burst through from the back  
“What’s all the_ What the fuck?“  
Terry dropped Johnny to the ground and turned on her.  
“My faggoty son and his ass bandit lover. Where are they?“  
V yelled for Kev and moved quickly to try and get to the young man.  
“Back off bitch” snarled Terry. He bent down to the barman and very quietly asked again.  
“Where are they?”  
V looked at the boy in Terry’s hands, blood streaming from his swollen face.  
“The mall.”  
“The mall?”  
“Yeah. The fucking mall, you animal. Mickey works security and Ian in first aid. Now let Johnny go.”  
Terry threw the boy at her and left with his friends just as Kev appeared.  
“Jesus fuck V!”  
V looked up with tears in her eyes.  
“Call Mickey and Ian. Warn them. Terry’s gunning for them. And this one needs a hospital.”  
Kev and V manhandled their new barman into their van, and Kev drove as fast as he could. V was frantically calling Mickey, Ian and anyone else she could think of, including, finally, the police. 

In their lockers at the mall, Ian and Mickey’s phones rang out unheard.


	2. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as an ordinary day for Ian and Mickey soon goes pear shaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s fair to say I know absolutely nothing about guns.

Ian was having a good day. He had been very grateful when his PO, Larry, had swung him the job in the first aid station. I mean it was mostly staff who’d got a paper cut that wouldn’t stop bleeding or small children with grazed knees but at least he was doing what he’d been trained for. And he liked it. He could even lunch with Mickey when their shifts permitted. So all in it was pretty good.  
Ian was carefully cleaning a toddler’s grazed knee when his headset cracked into life.

“Attention all staff. We have a code red. Three white male intruders. Please keep customers calm and remain in position for the time being.”

Ian looked around warily. A code red meant armed intruders in the mall. Three of them. The little girl and her mother looked at him expectantly on hearing the alarm.  
“Are you OK”  
Ian smiled as best he could  
“Absolutely!”  
He caught the eye of one of the other first aiders. She looked scared. Ian turned back to his toddler.  
“All done. You’ve been very brave. Why don’t we see if we can find you a lollipop”  
As Ian found the candy they all heard gunfire and screams from the floor below.  
“Amy!” The mother screamed. “Come here to mommy!”  
The child ran to her mommy who looked at Ian for answers, but he had none.

Mickey was also having a good day. He’d foiled a shoplifting group before midday causing his boss to remark that Mickey should apply for a promotion. Since then, it had been quiet and he was more than OK with that, even if it did mean making conversation with Markus and Leanne.  
Their chat was mostly around Leanne’s latest squeeze, the details of which Leanne was very free.  
They all got the message through their headset. Whereas Leanne and Markus both exchanged scared looks, a familiar dread was creeping around Mickey’s brain. On the pretext of having a piss, he slipped into the back to check his phone. There were 11 missed calls. He listened to the first message and dropped the phone, before running out of the store shouting over his shoulder.  
“Call the cops, Markus. It’s fuckin Terry!”

Ian was now sitting with Amy and her mom, trying to remain calm. His headset crackled.  
“Attention all staff. Police are on their way. Please remain calm. These men are considered armed and dangerous and should not be approached.”

Ian heard shouts and knew they were coming his way. He moved his fellow first aiders against the wall with Amy and her mom. Then he piled up the velvet cubes in front of them to give them as much cover as possible. The shouting was getting louder and Ian could start picking out some words.

“**** faggot! **** Ginger pervert! *****”  
Ian almost smirked. This lunatic could be talking about him! And then he heard something that made his blood run cold.  
“Gallagher you fucking cocksucker. Get your ass out here. You couldn’t leave my son alone could you. You fuckin turned him gay! GALLAGHER!”

Ian peered around the station and saw Terry, armed with some kind of automatic rifle. His two cronies had hand guns. They didn't look like this was how they had planned their day panning out. Terry was looking more wild eyed than Ian had ever seen him before. He looked, to Ian, like some of the people he’d seen in the psych ward. Suddenly one of Terry’s cronies made a break for it, turning tail and running back. Terry spun round and fired his weapon. The crony fell riddled with bullets. Terry turned back.  
“Gallagher” he a low growl. “I’m waiting.”  
The mall was full of customers, Ian knew. He stood up with his arms raised.  
“I’m here Terry.”  
Terry laughed.  
“I knew a fucking faggot like yourself couldn’t help being noble. You are a pervert and a cock sucking asshole. And so you have to die.”

Mickey charged round the corner and finally had Ian in his sight. His husband. The love of his life was standing there. And there was Terry raising his gun. Mickey put his head down and just went for it. Everything was in slow motion as he ran. The police entering the building. Terry’s friend trying to persuade him to drop the weapon and run, but he was too far gone. Mickey ran shouting,  
“EEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAANNNNNNNNN!”

He threw himself onto his fathers back and knocked him to the ground. The shock released the weapon and Ian grabbed it. Mickey lay on his father’s back occasionally lifting Terry’s head By his hair and whacking it on the ground. He only stopped when the police came to relieve him, at which point he ran to his husband who was still on the ground having emptied the gun of bullets.  
“Ian? Ian!”  
Mickey leant down to his husband and stroked his hair. Ian was shivering but once he felt Mickey’s touch he relaxed and pushed into it. Ian sat up and let Mickey pull him up and pull him into an embrace. Ian burrowed his face into Mickey’s neck, breathing in the scent that always calmed and excited him.  
“You came for me!” Ian mumbled.  
Mickey pulled back and looked at him in wonder.  
“Don’t you know by now? I will always come for you. Always.”

That night Ian held Mickey tighter than usual. And Mickey let him, not even complaining. Ian was stroking Mickey’s hair and murmuring  
“He’s gone Mickey. He is never getting out.”  
He could feel Mickey’s body shuddering and he pulled back to look at his husband. Mickey had the glassy eyes of unshed tears, red rimmed. But he looked up into Ian’s beautiful eyes.  
“I couldn’t bear to lose you, Ian.” He said. “Not now, not ever.”  
He pulled Ian closer.  
“I was so scared. What if I couldn’t get to you in time.“  
“But you did, Mickey. And I’m all right. And he’s never coming back.”  
Ian took his hand and wiped away the tears that were traitorously spilling out.  
Then he raised Mickey’s chin and peppered his face with soft kisses until the shuddering slowed. He gazed at his husband lovingly. Mickey looked back feeling more at peace than ever before.  
“I love you Ian” Mickey’s voice was soft but definite.  
“I love you too, Mick”  
Then Ian bent his head to kiss Mickey and neither of them spoke coherently for some time.


	3. End Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the final episode. I’d like some mid credits scenes please.

Terry was arrested for murder and slung in County awaiting trial. He wasn’t bothered. He knew prison and how to survive. He hadn’t counted on the Bethel brothers though. There was a nasty altercation that ended with Terry on the floor, a homemade knife in his heart. Every witness told the same story. Terry had pulled the blade on Ben Bethel and in the fight with the two brothers he had some how fallen on his own shiv. No one was interested in investigating the death of Terry Milkovich. No one wanted to argue with the official story. No one mourned him. 

********* 

In Beckman, Iggy was sitting on his bunk. A young man walked past, and, without stopping, said “Bethel repaid.” in a low voice.  
Iggy nodded once and once the man had gone, he pulled his photo of Mickey’s wedding from under his mattress. He smiled and said quietly. “Be free little bro.”  
His cell mate dropped down from his bunk.  
“What’s that?”  
Iggy looked up and said  
“My brothers wedding. “  
“Yeah? He marry a nice girl?”  
“Dude! My bro’s gay. He married a man”  
“Wow so is that why you....”  
Iggys face was hard.  
“Why I what?”  
“Nothing. Nothing at all. So gay huh? I met that gay Jesus once. He was all right. I liked him. I often wonder what happened to him...”  
Iggy laughed and handed over the photo.  
“He married my little brother.”

********* 

In an office somewhere in America.  
“Hey Fiona! You ready for lunch?”  
Fiona Gallagher smiled and locked her computer, showing a photograph of Ian and Mickey in their tuxes and smiling.  
“Oh wow! Fiona, who are these gorgeous boys?”  
Fiona smiled widely.  
“My little brother Ian and his childhood sweetheart on their wedding day.”  
“Awwww they look so happy.”  
“Yeah. They’d been through a lot of crap to get there, so they deserve this.”  
Fiona touched the screen happily, then she grabbed her bag and left with her friends.

********* 

In a smart apartment an iPhone was ringing. It was being consciously ignored by the couple making out in a doorway. The contact picture was of Ian and Mickey on their wedding day giving the photographer the finger. Under the picture was simply the word Douchebag. Finally it went to voicemail.

“Hey skank it’s me. Answer your phone once in a while eh? Ian’s giving me grief.”  
In the background, Ian can be heard happily shouting “Love you, Mandy”  
“Hear that? I love you too. Call us!”

********* 

A rare night when no one was working. Family and friends had gathered by the house and built a bonfire from old pallets and bushes on the wasteland next to the house. Liam stood slightly apart from the rest with a camera phone videoing the night. Liam was narrating the scene to the audience.  
“These are the Gallaghers. Well most of them are, anyway.”  
He moved the camera to Lip & Tami playing with Franny and Fred.  
“That’s my big brother Lip. He’s really smart and really stupid all at the same time. His girlfriend Tami is probably too good for him, but she seems to like him. They’ve just moved into a house down the street, just the two of them and their kid, Freddy. And that’s Franny. Debbie’s daughter with them.”  
Liam whirled the camera round to Debbie, who was dancing with Sandy  
“There’s Debs. She used to be straight, then bi and now I think she’s gay. She’s had a bit of a rollercoaster life recently but she seems to be finally settling down I think, with Sandy. Milkovich. Makes me think of.....”  
Liam moved the camera until it settled on Ian and Mickey. They were sitting on the steps to the Gallagher house, kissing. Ian started whispering in Mickey’s ear, making Mickey giggle.  
“My brother Ian and his husband Mickey. They’ve been in love since like forever, but it took them a while to get their shit together. They’ve always been all over each other though and as, you can see, nothing’s changed there. Vomit worthy! They’ve earned it though. It’s them who keep us fed and warm and stuff, so I can’t mind too much.”  
Liam watched Ian grab Mickey’s hand and lead him back into the house, both grinning.  
“Empty house. Just too tempting I guess.”  
Just then Carl ran past with a lit firework. Liam watched Kev grab it off him and pull the fuse out.  
Liam sighed and spoke with exaggerated patience.  
“And this is my brother Carl who claims he wants to be a cop, but I think it’s a toss up whether he’ll do the arresting or be arrested. His heart’s in the right place though.”  
Liam moved over to Kev watching V dance with Amy and Gemma.  
“Our friends, neighbours and pretty much family Kev and V. They run the local bar The Alibi. And have been family since before I was a born.”  
Liam then reversed the camera so it was looking at himself.  
“And there’s me. My name’s Liam Gallagher and this is my family.”

**Fade to black**


End file.
